Antrodia cinnamomea is a fungus species indigenous to Taiwan and only parasites in the hollow trunk of Cinnamomum micranthum (Hayata) Hayata (also called Cinnamomum kanehirai Hayata) in Taiwan. Since it is commonly considered that Antrodia cinnamomea has effects on cancer treatment and detoxification for pesticide poisoning, it is widely used as health food. The source of Antrodia cinnamomea generally comes from the fruiting bodies of wild Antrodia cinnamomea or the mycelia of Antrodia cinnamomea incubated in liquid culture. Recently, solid culture is also developed for incubating Antrodia cinnamomea so as to obtain fermentative products of Antrodia cinnamomea containing triterpenoids, polysaccharides and anti-oxidants. However, the effects of these products are not good as those from wild Antrodia cinnamomea. 
There are some problems that need to be solved for the industry of Antrodia cinnamomea fruiting body. First, the supply of the fruiting bodies of the wild Antrodia cinnamomea is unable to meet the demand of the market, so the price thereof has rapidly increased in these few years. Besides, most of the fruiting bodies available in the market are annual thin fruiting bodies, and the perennial thick fruiting bodies are very rare and expensive, for example, the middle class products of the fruiting bodies cost 150,000 TWD per kilogram. As a result, plenty of fake products appear in the market and it's not easy for people to purchase the real and high quality product. Moreover, some forestry problems are derived since the woods of Cinnamomum micranthum (Hayata) Hayata are illegally lumbered and the by-products of the forest are stolen by people.
In addition, the wood segments of Cinnamomum micranthum (Hayata) Hayata which are not inoculated with Antrodia cinnamomea yet are over 2,000 ton, but the inoculation technique costs 80,000-100,000 TWD per ton, which is very expensive and still not a mature technique. On the other hand, since the wild Antrodia cinnamomea is host-specific to Cinnamomum micranthum (Hayata) Hayata when infecting the wood segment, if the technique for incubating fruiting bodies of Antrodia cinnamomea on the wood segments other than Cinnamomum micranthum (Hayata) Hayata can be developed, there will be a huge market potential.
Therefore, to overcome the problems described above, the inoculation technique needs to be improved so as to artificially incubate large-scale fruiting bodies of Antrodia cinnamomea. 